


The End of Everything

by starlightfantasykid



Series: Kool Aid Parent AU [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfantasykid/pseuds/starlightfantasykid
Summary: A constant quiet beeping sound rings throughout the room. Max has learned to enjoy that sound. Besides,He’s more afraid of the silence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kool Aid Parent AU also known as Cancer Patient Dadvid AU, enjoy!

It’s raining today. Waterdrops drip from the sky, splashing down onto the pavement.  The air was chill and stiff and difficult to inhale.

_Just like that day._

It doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon, so Max decides to make a break for it. Coming out from under the shelter of the bus stop, he runs towards the beige building.

The automatic door slides open upon his approach and he dashes inside, panting. Max regains his composure after a few deep breathes. He then maneuvers his way down the fluorescent lighted hallways.

It’s quiet. Of course it is. Nobody is stupid enough to chat like high schoolers during lunch at a hospital. A few sobs echo through the hallway, but die out as quickly as they started.

Max avoids peeking into the open doors because he knows that all he will see is the pain of others. Emotional and Physical.

He quickly arrives at the bland, beige door. A plaque to the side with the numbers 23 imprinted on it, something he’s seen a million times before. He takes a deep breath, hands trembling slightly. He grips onto the cold, metallic handle and carefully pushes the heavy door open.

White. It’s all white inside. A single window adorns the wall, supposed to bring a healthy dose of sunlight. But today it only brought a dose of sadness to the room. A bed lays to the side surrounded by plastic railing and covered in baby blue sheets.

The bed itself holds an adult male no older than 25. Disheveled, auburn red hair and forest green eyes carrying heavy bags underneath. His deathly pale face is stoic with his eyes completely trained onto the window. Bags of clear liquids are attached to his forearms by transparent wires, pumping an unknown substance into his frail body.

A constant quiet beeping sound rings throughout the room. Max has learned to enjoy that sound. Besides,

_He’s more afraid of the silence._

The sound of the door closing alerts the man’s attention. His head turns towards the door and the corners of the male’s lips stretched across his face into a smile. A smile that only reminds Max of the past.

“Hey, Max,” he’s greeted with a soft voice in an awfully familiar joyful tune. “What are you doing here so early?”

Max sighs as he tries to hide the despondent look on his face.

“It’s almost 6:00 PM, David.”

David’s eyes widen a bit before he chuckles to himself awkwardly.

“Is it now? I haven’t noticed.”

Max silently walks towards the desk over by the corner. A vase full of dazzling sunflowers sit on top. They’re slightly wilted at the edges. He would bring a new bouquet next time.

“How’s school?” David asks, attracting Max’s attention.

David’s smiling again and Max thinks he’s going to be sick.

“Good.”

His response is short and simple and slightly hoarse.

“That’s great.”

There’s a silence between them. A heavy atmosphere hangs above.

And Max wishes that he could escape.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are my fuel, so feel free to leave some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I got into another fandom and I've sort of lost interested in it. I'll be back though. Just wait for me.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Max’s eyebrows furrowed as his eyes narrowed.

“Yeah”, he spats back defensively. “I’m fine.”

He crosses his arms as he stares angrily at the laptop, leaning against his chair. His eyes flicker between Neil and Nikki face’s projected on the screen.

“Come on, Max,” he can hear Neil say through his earbuds. “You can’t just snap at Nikki like that”

There’s agitation seeping into Neil’s voice and expression. He looks like he could snap at any moment. Nikki doesn’t reply back, traces of hurt in her face. She glances into the camera several times, but doesn’t sustain eye contact.

A sharp pang hits Max’s heart, but he ignores it.

He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything.

Max rolls his eyes, hiding how hard his heart is banging against his chest, and scoffs “Whatever”

Neil is ready to shout at him, but Max quickly mumbles “I have to go” and shuts the laptop off.

Silence envelops the room. Max begins to tap on the desk as he slowly shuts his eyes, engulfing himself into darkness. He focuses on calming on his beating heart. As he breathes in and out, he can hear his heartbeat slowing down.

Then he sees something. The hospital bed. The sad smile. The wires. The “I’m sorry, Max”.

His eyes fly open and he’s struggling to breathe again. Tears stream down his face as his heart races again. Wiping off the tears bellow his eyes, Max trudges over to his bed. He collapsed onto it as he stared at the plain, dull ceiling.

David was supposed to paint it. A nice deep blue color, just like the ocean. He said that they would paint together next week in his usual peppy, cheery voice and Max looked forward to it.

He was looking forward to spending time with David.

But it didn’t happen.

It was too late.

He was too late.

And now Max was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are my fuel, so feel free to leave some.


	3. Author's Notes

Hey guys,

I've decided not to continue this series as I have fallen out of the Camp Camp fandom and moved onto different fandoms. I didn't want to lead you guys on with the hopes that I will continue to write this series. I may come back to it, but the me right now doesn't enjoy this series as I once did. That being said I will leave the notes to the series [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LIsQ2jH-N2shDgRqFKY7XUYaUb8y0dP0RvnrP3chKj4/edit#) as the story is complete, but not written out. If you are interested in adopting this series, please message me on my either my [twitter](https://twitter.com/FantasyLoey) or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loeywritesstuff) (Twitter is preferred as I am more active on there.). Thank you so much for following this story! Every single one of your comments and kudos means so much to me and I can't thank you guys enough. I hope that you have throughly enjoyed this series as much as I have before.

Love, 

Loey


End file.
